1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector and manufacturing method thereof, and particularly to a connector accessible to mating with a mating connector and a manufacturing method thereof. This invention relates to the copending application Ser. No. 14/531,978 filed Nov. 3, 2014 with the same applicant and the same assignee.
2. Description of Related Art
Taiwan Patent No. M478940 issued on May 21, 2014 discloses a connector accessible to mating with a mating connector. The connector includes an electrical member, two terminal module disposed in the electrical member, and an insulative housing injection molded into the electrical member. In the manufacturing process of the connector, it is preferred to respectively make the conductive member via a die-cast molding and the terminal modules via an insert/injection molding, and then assemble the terminal modules into the conductive member, and subsequently pour insulative material into the conductive member via another molding process to form the insulative housing so as to fix the conductive member and the terminal modules well.
However, the manufacturing process is somewhat complicated with many steps and also costs much.
Hence, a simplified connector and a manufacturing method thereof are implemented to remove the outer conductive member while keeping/expanding the housing to hold the inner terminal modules in position and provide the complete contour of the whole connector.